Internet-connected users receive undesirable and harmful content such as malware, unauthorized tracking scripts, advertisements, and offensive content. Advertisements, which may appear benign, are routinely used as vehicles to deliver malware. Serving this undesirable and harmful traffic demands network resources. There are currently only limited options available to attempt to block this content, namely browser plug-ins and network-wide blacklists. Browser plug-ins require that the user be able to install the plug-in on their device, and that the device has compatible hardware and software. Furthermore, substantial network traffic still occurs despite the plug-in potentially blocking ultimate receipt of the content and, as a further disadvantage, the use of browser plug-ins can be detected by websites.
The principle of net neutrality requires that Internet service providers and governments regulating the Internet should treat all data on the Internet the same, not discriminating or charging differentially by user, content, website, platform, application, type of attached equipment, or mode of communication. Currently there is no method of filtering content at the network level that complies with the principles of net neutrality. Network-wide blacklists are disadvantageous because they apply indiscriminately to the traffic of all end users and arguably do not comply with the principle of net neutrality. There is therefore a need for customizable, flexible solutions for content filtering to empower users and improve network performance.